The objective of our research is to study ketone-body metabolism in the fasting human using isotope tracer techniques. Current emphasis has been placed on acetone metabolism the importance of which has been previously underestimated. The ultimate goal is to perform similar studies in ketotic and ketoacidotic diabetic patients in whom acetone appears to be a major plasma constituent.